


[Podfic] Something So Precious About This by 221cbakerstreet

by 221cbakerstreet, CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Good Omens Big Bang, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Very Dramatic Readings, do not repost to another site/app, symbolic apples, that picnic finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221cbakerstreet/pseuds/221cbakerstreet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: "This is..." he repeated. A question. "What is this, angel?" He searched Aziriphale's eyes for an answer."The same thing it was the first time," Aziriphale responded, eyes bright, remembering another garden, and another apple, so very long ago."A temptation?" Crowley asked, mouth dry, barely trusting his voice not to crack."A promise."Created for the Good Omens Big Bang 2019
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	[Podfic] Something So Precious About This by 221cbakerstreet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something So Precious About This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565446) by [221cbakerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221cbakerstreet/pseuds/221cbakerstreet). 



> Thanks to the Good Omens Big Bang mods for running this thing, and to 221cbakerstreet, whose lovely story I had the very great pleasure of reading for you.

****  
cover design by CompassRose

intro and outro music: [**Passion**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1492726/passion), by Borrtex at Jamendo ([CC-BY-4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))  
footnote sound is a wooden logdrum noise recorded by MirkoMeter84 at [freesound](https://freesound.org/people/MirkoMeter84/sounds/177424/)

Listen or download here:  
 **[Something So Precious About This: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TwtZywGSRIU9qp2M5uHqbmowjg3mgDe_)** (Google Drive)  
google run off to the South Downs? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
